Sigma 6 spinoff
by No One's Fool
Summary: Cobra's up to something...they've stolen Sigma 6's best strategist! K for slight romance at the end. ONESHOT


Sigma 6

Characters: (Key: Name/Age / "-" indicates that person is between those two ages)

Good Guys:

Bombstrike (19)

Barrel Roll (21)

Snake Eyes (30-35)

Kamakura (20)

Jinx (17)

Duke (35)

Scarlett (33)

Heavy Duty (29)

Hi-Tech (25)

In-Between Guys:

Storm Shadow (30-35)

Shadow Strike (20)

Black Dragon (17-18)

Black Out (25)

Bad Guys:

Cobra Commander (37)

Baroness (30)

Destro (35)

Dr. Mindbender (40)

Crocmaster (38)

I woke up to a pounding head. I sat up and blinked a couple times, trying to get rid of the raging headache. I looked around, but couldn't see anything. **Oh, no,** I thought. **I'm blind!** But then I saw a thin strip of light below what seemed to be the door to the room and relaxed. It was just pitch black in the room, save the little bit of light, and I wasn't blind after all.

Suddenly, I remembered what had happened. Black Out, my double crossing older brother, had knocked me out! For what I wasn't sure, but I had the general idea that I was probably in Cobra Mountain right then. I curled up in a corner and sobbed. Why had he turned on me? On G.I. Joe? Well, technically, Sigma 6 now. But that didn't answer my question. Why had he knocked me out? What purpose did kidnapping an innocent strategist have?

In that question, I answered myself. I was a strategist, along with being a grenadier and occasional foot soldier. Maybe that was why they had abducted me.

My tears doubled. I was cold, hungry, tired, my head hurt, I missed my friends back at Sigma 6, but above all I wished that Bertha Mae, my pet crocodile, was with me.

Suddenly, the door opened. I threw my hand in front of my face to ward off the offending light. I managed to make out a black figure bending over and sliding something towards me, then the door closed again. I put my hand out, blindly feeling for whatever it was, and touched something cold. I yanked my hand back, but then felt it again when it didn't explode. Picking it up, I found that it was a flashlight. I turned it on. I saw four extra batteries and a plate of food. I devoured that quickly, not even tasting it. I saw a cup of water and drank that, but left enough to keep me from dying of thirst.

Back in my corner, I curled up into the fetal position and rocked myself to sleep. In the morning, I found the door open and heard something moving around in my little room. I squinted as my eyes adjusted, then backed up very quickly. A large male crocodile was in my room. I took a deep breath, then stretched out my hand.

"Hey there, big guy," I crooned. The crocodile moved in my direction. I stayed perfectly still as he nudged my outstretched hand with his nose. Then he sighed and moved his head under my hand, acting like a dog. I grinned. "Bertha Mae would love you," I told him. I decided to name him James. I took the name right off the top of my head, but it fit him.

Someone cleared their throat from the door. I turned to look. A black figure stood in the door-frame. "Ack!" I said, and fell over backwards. "James! Sic 'em!" The crocodile made no move. "Oh, yeah, I haven't told you that your name is James yet. Okay. Your name is James. Now sic 'em!"

Whoever the person was stretched out a hand and made a growling sound. The crocodile left and stood behind them. "James?" the person said in a questioning tone. I decided that it was a guy. He had a deep, guttural voice.

"Yes, James," I said in a matter-of-fact voice. "If you don't like it, you can name him something else." I lifted my chin.

The man laughed. "You have spunk, Bombstrike." I jumped as he said my name, but he went on before I could say anything. "How did you know that he's a boy?"

I lifted my chin. "I have a pet crocodile at home. Her name is Bertha Mae. I knew just because he looked different from her. I don't know how."

The man flicked on a light, which made me feel dumb for not looking, and I saw that he was wearing all green and had a alligator-skin jacket on. "I am Crocmaster." He leaned against the door. "Do you know why you're here?"

I shrugged. "No. I don't particularly care, either." Crocmaster snorted and left. Curiously, he left the door open. I crawled over, and hesitantly put my hand outside. No lightning struck it, and a force-field didn't stop it, either. I half-stood, and put a foot outside. No one shot at me. I straightened the rest of the way and stepped out all the way. Suddenly thankful for the quiet boots Duke issued, I crept off down a hall. I had no idea where I was going, so I just picked a direction and stuck with it.

I snuck past two of Cobra Commanders men and ended up in a large room, after opening a door to a smaller room and finding Destro and Baroness deep in a lip-lock inside. _That_ was a sight I wasn't anxious to see again. BATs lined the walls lined the wall of the large room, and I looked at them with interest. So that was a BAT. "Dr. Mindbender's lab, I assume," I said under my breath.

"Correct," said a voice from behind me. I jumped and whirled. Dr. Mindbender himself was standing by a BAT. "Admiring my Battle Android Troopers, are we?" I glared, then picked up a foot. Dr. Mindbender raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

I bared my teeth in a savage grin, and opened a secret compartment in my boot-sole. I pulled out a mini-grenade and stood at the ready. "This!" I shouted, making Dr. Mindbender wince, and pulled the pin, lobbing the tiny grenade in his general direction. It exploded right in front of him, showering him with shrapnel from the floor.

"Impressive," said yet another voice from beside me. "I had not expected you to get this far without getting caught." I turned to see a man in white standing beside me. "Really. I am very impressed, Bombstrike."

"Storm Shadow," I muttered, half wondering where the red Cobra sign that was supposed to be on his forehead was.. "Why am I here?" (I had been lying when I said that I didn't care where I was to Crocmaster) I settled onto one leg and put my hands on my hips. "What possible gain is there in your abducting me? Or rather, my brother abducting me?"

"In due time, young lady." Storm Shadow seemed to be enjoying my lack of knowledge. I bared my teeth again. "No need to show those pearly whites at me. I'll tell you eventually."

I shrugged, turned and walked off. The ninja had clearly not been expecting this. He somehow managed to get in front of me. I gave him my most withering glare, which made his eyes widen. "You're not scared of me?"

"And why should I be scared of you? You're not overly threatening." I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out Hi-Tech's newest invention, a piece of chewing gum. I stuck it in my mouth and chewed, savoring the flavor.

"'Not overly threatening,' she says," Storm Shadow muttered. "I've never been told that I'm 'not overly threatening' before."

"Get used to it," I replied, and spat the gum at him. It hit him in the forehead, and his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed. "I love this stuff!" I said in a whisper. Then I high-tailed it out of the lab. Dr. Mindbender had disappeared, where to I had no idea. "Knockout gum. What a great idea!" I added as I went into the hall.

I went into a small room, shutting the door softly behind me, and looked around. "Honestly. This place is huge! I'll never find my way out." I took four steps, then jumped as red laser bars jumped into place around me. "Hey, what gives?" I said loudly.

"I was wondering when you'd find your way in here," said a calm voice. I sighed. I was getting tired of all these voices. I turned to see a young man in red standing a few feet away. Outside the laser bars, of course. He looked surprised when I glared.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" I asked. "Because if you're not, I'd rather that you just didn't talk or got that annoying 'I'm superior to you in all ways possible' speech out of the way."

Again, the ninja looked surprised. "Tell you why you're here? I would if I could, but honestly, I don't know. No one really tells me anything, since I'm just an apprentice." The red ninja looked like he was making a face, although I could only see his eyes. "Sorry."

I sighed and sat cross-legged on the floor. "Do you think you could release me?"

"No, I really couldn't do that."

"Not even if you locked the door? I'm getting tired of being trapped in little places. I'm claustrophobic. Just ask Shipwreck." I winced as I said the doctor's name. He'd been a part of G.I. Joe, and was currently working at a hospital near the Sigma 6 base. I went to see him often.

"Sorry. I'm not allowed to release you. Cobra Commander's orders."

I put my chin on my hand. "Phooey. Well, I guess I'd better get used to it. Now, I wonder if you're any fun to talk to."

The red ninja looked taken aback. "Beg pardon?"

I was surprised at that. Usually ninjas don't beg peoples pardon. "Umm, do you have any sisters?" I mentally slapped myself. What a dumb question. "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm really only talking to keep myself from going crazy."

"I have two younger sisters," the red ninja said softly. "That's why I joined Cobra. To protect them. I didn't actually want to, at the time, but I don't mind the work now. Just as long as I don't have to kill anyone."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Hey, it paid to be polite.

"No need to be sorry. I don't mind talking about them." the red ninja seemed content just to stand outside my laser cell and talk. "Their names are Cynthia and Deanna. They're both younger than me, as I said earlier, both not out of high school yet. Deanna is the oldest of the two, she's in eleventh grade. Cynthia just started high school this year." the ninja sat cross-legged on the floor beside my cell. "I'm sorry that you have to stay locked up like this. If I didn't have orders, I'd let you out, but I was instructed very specifically to keep you in there."

I shrugged. "It's not big deal, really. At least I can see out and can breathe easily. It would be worse if the cell was made of metal or something like that." I thought of something then. "What's your name? I don't know you from our files back at...HQ." I was reluctant to mention our group.

"Shadow Strike. That's not my real name, of course, but it serves. You?"

"Bombstrike. Hey, whaddaya know. Our names both end with strike. Fancy that."

Shadow Strike chuckled. "I take it that your name isn't your real one, either?" I shook my head. "I thought not. Not many mothers would name their daughters Bombstrike. It's sort of violent."

"It fits, though. I'm a grenadier, strategist and occasional foot soldier." I pulled out another piece of gum, this one to chew, not spit at someone. I looked up as the door opened and the white ninja entered. I blew a bubble at him, then snapped my gum. He shuddered.

"Shadow Strike, what are you doing?" Storm Shadow sounded vaguely amused.

"Master," Shadow Strike said, bowing respectfully. "I am talking to Bombstrike. There's not really anyone my age here, so it's refreshing to have someone to talk to."

"Hmm. Well, as long as Cobra Commander doesn't order you not to come here, I guess that's all right. Just keep it low key, okay? I don't want you getting locked up as well."

I was surprised at the seemingly father-son type bond that the two ninjas had, but I kept quiet about it. "Sorry about knocking you out," I said quietly. "But I didn't want to be stuck there forever and it was kinder than throwing a mini-grenade at you."

"Don't mention it. I would've done the same thing in your position, if I had knockout gum."

"Wait, wait, wait," Shadow Strike said. "You mean she knocked you out?" He sounded incredulous. "How?"

"Knockout gum," Storm Shadow and I said at the same time. "It's not a comfortable way to be knocked out, but it beats being blown up," Storm Shadow finished.

"True, true, definitely true," I added. "I wouldn't want to be knocked out at all, let alone with a piece of chewing gum." Storm Shadow laughed. Shadow Strike still seemed to be shocked. "Is there a bigger cell somewhere?" I made a face. "Not that I mind this one, but I _am_ claustrophobic, as I was telling Shadow Strike before, and this cell is small enough to make me nervous."

"I'll ask Cobra Commander about it," Storm Shadow said. "Come on, Shadow Strike, let's go get the prisoner some lunch." He nodded his head at me as they exited the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Which were many, of course. My questions were still unanswered, apart from the one about Shadow Strike's name. I sighed. I'd probably never find out, and I'd rot in this cell before someone was able to rescue me. Finally, I curled up on the floor and managed to fall asleep after eating the lunch they brought me.

When I woke up again, Shadow Strike was crouched by my cell. "Good morning, Bombstrike. I brought you some breakfast." He handed me a bowl of cereal, carefully maneuvering it through the bars. I took it and ate gratefully.

"Thanks. Umm, not to be rude, or anything, but can I move to a bigger cell?" I finished off the cereal and put it on the floor of the cell, playing with the spoon absentmindedly.

"Well, you aren't allowed to move, but I'm allowed to make the cell bigger. Is a foot bigger in all directions big enough?" I nodded, and he stood and moved to a control panel in the side of the room. I looked at it with interest, and the laser bars moved to make my cell bigger.

"Oh, thanks, that's wonderful." I fingered my last piece of knockout gum, half-wondering if I could spit it or throw it far enough to short out the control panel. "Much better."

Shadow Strike half-bowed. "I'm glad to hear so. Now, you must excuse me, there is business I must attend to elsewhere." He nodded his head and left the room again.

I sighed. "Alone again. This is going to get old _real_ quick." I stuck the piece of chewing gum back in my pocket. I couldn't spit it far enough to hit the controls, and I had the feeling that if I tried to touch it, it'd just knock me out, too. I sat cross-legged on the floor and propped my chin on my hands.

Finally, I started singing, just to take my mind off being alone. "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen," I started, wishing that I had a tin cup to clank along metal bars, but then again, I didn't have those either. "Nobody knows my sorrow." I sighed. "Ugh. I am SO BORED!" I shouted, and fell back against the floor of the cell. "It's not fair," I murmured/sobbed.

The door to the room opened, and Storm Shadow entered. I looked at him through what I hoped were haunted eyes. "Hello, Bombstrike," he said, sitting down next to my cell.

"Hi," I said sullenly. "Are you going to leave, too? I'm bored, sick of being alone and what I wouldn't give for a computer!"

Storm Shadow laughed. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to give you one of those, either. I'd offer to get you a book, but there aren't many of those in Cobra Mountain." Again, I was surprised at how nice Storm Shadow seemed.

"Pardon me if this question seems forward, but why are you on Cobra's side, instead of with us? You don't really believe that Snake Eyes killed your father, do you?"

Storm Shadow looked away. "Of course not. Snake Eyes loved my father just as much as I did, he would never have willingly harmed him. No, I'm on this side so that the rest of the Arashikage clan can stay free." His chin sank onto his hands. "I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to leave this horrid place, and take Shadow Strike with me. He deserves better than this."

I nodded. "He seems nice. Both of you do." I thought about Sigma 6, and realized something. "You know, Snake Eyes misses you, I think. Whenever you're mentioned, he always leaves, as if he doesn't want to hear about you."

Storm Shadow met my glance. His eyes were brown and full of sadness. "You really aren't scared of me, are you?"

I shook my head. "No, you remind me of Snake Eyes, sometimes, although he never talks. I heard something about a helicopter accident destroying his vocal cords, but that doesn't seem likely. I think that he's just to sad to want to talk."

Storm Shadow nodded. The door opened again, making both of us jump, and Shadow Strike entered the room. "Hi. Master, we're to bring her before Cobra Commander." He walked over to the controls to the laser bars and turned them off. I jumped to my feet and quickly stepped out of reach of them.

Standing quietly, I presented my wrists for handcuffing. Storm Shadow put handcuffs on them, but didn't tighten them all the way. Then Shadow Strike grabbed my elbow and started leading me towards Cobra Commander's throne room. He didn't start acting like he was forcing me to come until we entered the throne room. Storm Shadow opened the door and Shadow Strike led me in.

"Sir, the prisoner Bombstrike." Storm Shadow said and bowed low. Cobra Commander descended from his throne, looking me over like a piece of meat.

"Remove the handcuffs. She doesn't need them." Cobra Commander said in a raspy voice. The handcuffs were removed promptly. I pretended to rub at my wrists, and then cowered, for real, under the weight of Cobra Commander's gaze. "So, you're the pretty little Bombstrike. I thought you'd be older, but you'll do."

At these words, I let my eyes narrow and my chin go up. I stood straight and arranged myself so that my feet were about my shoulder's width apart. "Do for what, _your imperial majesty_?" I spat. I felt Shadow Strike jump behind me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw them exchange a satisfied glance. "I will not be treated like a head of cattle, looked over as if I were not even here. I may be just out of high school, but I refuse to be treated this way. Now, _sir_, you will tell me why I am here and where Black Out, my older brother, is."

Cobra Commander had taken an involuntary step backwards at my verbal attack, but recovered himself quickly. "Ah, excellent. She's a feisty one, eh Storm Shadow?" Storm Shadow shrugged. "Oh, never mind. Now, put this on." He handed the Ninja master a red Cobra sign, which Storm Shadow reluctantly put on his mask. I wondered where it had been before and why Storm Shadow hadn't been wearing it earlier. My question was answered as soon as Storm Shadow placed it on his forehead.

Immediately, his eyes went blank, and Shadow Strike looked away sadly. "Shadow Strike, your master has some things to attend to. Take Bombstrike to a larger cell and await my orders there." Shadow Strike bowed, his body stiff with suppressed anger, but he obediently led me off to a different cell. Once there, he opened the door, but didn't shove me inside right away.

"Shadow Strike, what's wrong with Storm Shadow?" I asked. I was worried about the Ninja, which was a new sensation. I never thought I'd be worried about the enemy.

"The cobra sign is a mind-control device, which Storm Shadow knows. Cobra Commander has news of a rescue mission, headed by Snake Eyes, to come and rescue you, and he doesn't want Storm Shadow getting in the way. By controlling his mind, he can make him do and say things that Storm Shadow has no control over, effectively convincing Snake Eyes that Storm Shadow hates him."

I felt my shoulders lift slightly. "A rescue mission?" Then I realized something. "No, no, send them away! Don't let them come, Shadow Strike!" I said, my voice rising in urgency. In my distress, I gripped his forearm. "If they try to rescue me, they'll just get captured, too!"

Shadow Strike looked away. "I'm sorry, Bombstrike, but I have no control over the matter. If only there was a way to get that sign off Storm Shadow's mask..." His voice trailed off sadly. "But there isn't." He gently pulled his arm out of my grasp. "There's nothing I can do."

Suddenly, an idea came to me. "Oh, I don't know about that," I said, and whispered my plan to him. He listened carefully, then chuckled.

"That just might work, Bombstrike!"

A few minutes later, the alarm sounded that I'd escaped. Just as I'd suspected, Storm Shadow was sent to retrieve me and put me back in my cell. I was walking down Corridor 5A when Storm Shadow caught up with me. His eyes were still blank, the Cobra sign still on his forehead. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves, then cowered against the wall.

"No, don't hurt me!" I wailed. "I'm to young to die!" Storm Shadow looked confused. This was not how I was supposed to act. Then I changed tactics abruptly, hoping to confuse him further. I looked up at him through my lashes, and walked over to stand in front of him. "Hello, handsome," I said in a low tone.

Storm Shadow now looked completely bewildered, and I felt sorry for him. I raised my hand to trace the Cobra sign on his forehead, then, gently grabbed it with my fingertips. Tightening my grasp, I quickly twisted it, effectively removing the mind control device and setting Storm Shadow's mind free. His eyes returned to normal quickly.

"Bombstrike? What was that all about?"

I grinned. "Removing the device, of course." I put it on the ground, then ground it into the floor with my heel. "Now we'd better hurry and get the duplicate on you." I handed him an identical Cobra sign, which he fixed on his forehead. "You have to have a blank look in your eyes or Cobra Commander will see right through you," I added. "Now, take me back to my cell. Shadow Strike's waiting there." I presented him with my arm. He took it and led me back down the hall towards my cell. When he opened the door, Shadow Strike was locked in my cell.

"What is he doing in there?" Storm Shadow asked.

"She locked me in when she escaped, after tricking me into entering," Shadow Strike said with a grin in his voice. "Nice plan, eh?"

Storm Shadow laughed. "And you cooked this up so that I could be free to take matters into my own hands when the rescue party arrives?" I nodded. "Wow."

Suddenly, the door opened again. Shadow Strike was just leaving my cell, and Storm Shadow hurriedly pushed me in and locked it behind me. My brother, Black Out, was standing in the door-frame. I bared my teeth at him. "Bombstrike, I need to talk to you. Alone," He added, glancing at the two Ninjas. They left and Black Out stood in front my cell.

"Oh, are you going to knock me out again and kidnap me?" I said in an angry voice. "Are you going to betray me again? Betray Sigma 6? Betray everyone on your former team?"

Black Out stopped me. "No, you don't understand, Bombstrike. I had to do it-"

I cut him off again. "Right. You had to do it. You were under mind-control, is that it?" I almost spat in his general direction, but decided not to take things that far.

"If you'd just let me talk, I'd tell you," Black Out said in a quiet tone. "They were planning to kill you, Bombstrike. The only way I could think of to save you was to kidnap you and bring you here. Despite what you think, I didn't do it just because Cobra Commander told me to. I suggested it to save you, little sister." I saw his eyes shining with unshed tears, and felt my heart soften just a little bit. "I already lost one sister, I'd die if I lost another."

He was talking about Barricade, my older sister, and his twin. She wasn't dead, but she had been shot in the heart with a bullet and was now in a coma, one that doctors didn't expect her to wake up from anytime soon, maybe not ever.

"So you did it to save me? How were they planning to do it?"

"A heat-seeking rocket. They found out how to key in your DNA and the rocket would find you. You were to good at what you were doing, Bombstrike. They felt that they had to take you out, so I suggested that if you could be turned to Cobra, you would make a valuable asset."

I put my hand out through the bars of the window and Black Out took it. "I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions, big brother." I managed to give him a half-hug from inside the cell. "Now, you'd better go and tell them that you've managed to convince me to work for them." Black Out grinned at me, sensing my plan, and hurried off to tell Cobra Commander that he'd converted me.

As soon as he was gone, I opened the secret compartment in my other boot, pulled out my second mini-grenade, and turned the bed onto its side. Then, I pulled the pin, stuck it in the door window, and dove behind the bed as fast as I could.

A millisecond later, the grenade exploded. After I was sure it was safe, I peeked over the bed to see the door hanging on one hinge, and a huge hole blown in the middle of it. Feeling satisfied, I crawled through the hole and escaped the room, and saw from a window in the mountain that a cloud of dust was growing closer.

Looking closely, I managed to make out a couple vehicles, and high above them, a single glider. As I watched the glider, it did a tell-tale move that proved that I'd suspected: the person in the glider was my brother, Barrel Roll, named for the maneuver for which he was famous. I grinned and waved, knowing they couldn't see me and not caring.

I heard someone behind me and turned. Cobra Commander was standing behind me. "How'd you get out of your cell, young lady?" He said in his raspy voice.

"I blew the door off. I'm sick of being cramped in a cell and figured that since I'm going to be working here for the rest of my life, I might as well just get out." I lifted my chin again. "Is that a problem?"

Cobra Commander shook his head. "No, I was just wondering. Now, where has Mindbender got off to...?" He muttered, moving off. I raised my eyebrow as I watched him go. He was a strange on, he was. I shrugged and turned back to the window. Barrel Roll was veering off to the right, but the rest of the vehicles kept straight for the mountain. What was my brother up to?

A few minutes later, Storm Shadow appeared, stopping cold at the sight of me outside my cell. "How'd you get out of your cell?" He said after a minute. I rolled my eyes and explained again. Storm Shadow looked at the door hanging half off it's hinges. "Wow. Where'd you find the grenade?"

I pointed down. "It was in my shoe."

Storm Shadow put a hand to where his mouth was. "In your shoe." His voice was incredulous and amused at the same time. "You are the limit, Bombstrike. A grenade. In your shoe." His shoulders started shaking.

I was vaguely insulted. "Yes, a grenade, in my shoe. Is that so hard to believe? I mean, after knockout gum, you'd think you could believe anything."

Storm Shadow hastily amended. "I'm sorry, it's just that only you could have pulled off carrying a grenade in your shoe."

I felt justified. "There were two, but I used one scaring Dr. Mindbender off. Secret compartments are in the soles of my shoes, see?" I raised my foot and lifted the lid on the secret hatch. "There's one in my other boot, too."

Suddenly Shadow Strike burst into the room. "Master, master, G.I. Joe is attacking the main base!" Then he saw me. "How'd you get out of your cell?" He asked. I groaned. Couldn't they at least find a new phrase? Storm Shadow started laughing and explained, leaving out the thing about the shoes. "Oh. Never mind, Duke and the others are attacking! Now's your chance to make up with Snake Eyes, master!"

The two ninjas left in a hurry, after politely excusing themselves. I waved, then went back to the window. Barrel Roll was no longer with the main group, and I didn't see him anywhere in the sky, either. Just to be sure, I opened the window and looked straight up. He wasn't there. I sighed. Big brothers were handy when you got kidnapped, but they could be so aggravating!

I found my way into the interior workings of Cobra base, slowly learning my way around and how to read those annoying floor maps! I'd never been very good at those, at least not the non-color coded kind. I was better at terrain maps and such.

Finally, I made my way into a balcony around Cobra Commander's throne room. There was a black shadow standing in it, and when it moved, I could barely contain a gasp of delight. Snake Eyes! A white figure walked in, and Snake Eyes turned to face Storm Shadow, who had his swords drawn. I closed my eyes, almost afraid to watch. I saw a button that had one of those little mega-phone signs with the three little lines coming out of it and pushed it, and suddenly I could here what was going on in there.

"Hello, Snake Eyes," Storm Shadow said. Snake Eyes merely inclined his head, drawing his sword in the same motion. "That won't be necessary. All I want to do is explain." Snake Eyes relaxed somewhat, letting his sword rest at his side, but I could tell he was ready to defend himself if it was a trap.

I felt my heart speeding up, and I realized I was holding my breath. I let it out, trying to breathe normally. So far it wasn't going badly. Snake Eyes was at least willing to listen to his former sword-brother.

"I have a lot to say, old sword brother. For the first thing, I'm sorry that you believe I believed you'd killed our father. I never believed that. The Cobra sign was a mind-control device to make me say and do things that I never wanted to do." Snake Eyes' body language was getting surprised, but still, he didn't say anything. "Secondly, I want to apologize for the years that I've been at your throat. As I said, that dratted logo was controlling me."

Snake Eyes held up a hand, and his chest expanded slightly. I held my breath. Was he finally going to speak? "I forgive you, my old sword brother." Snake Eyes extended his hand, which Storm Shadow took, then they went for the whole manly hug thing. I felt tears come to my eyes. A happy moment for both of them!

The moment was ruined for me, though, when Cobra Commander came in behind me. "Oh, hello, Bombstrike. What are you doing?"

Hastily, I thought of something. "Exploring, Commander. You said I could, remember?" He had, in fact, said no such thing, but hopefully he wouldn't realize that.

Fortunately, he didn't. "Yes, yes, of course. I knew that the whole time, I was just making sure you did. Never mind. Why is my mountain under attack?"

I shrugged. "The Joe's obviously are trying to rescue me. Too bad I don't need rescuing!" Cobra Commander and I laughed at that. Thank goodness Black Out had convinced him I was on their side! A siren sounded, and Cobra Commander hurried off, probably to go yell at somebody. I rolled my eyes. Was I going to be glad to get out of this place or what.

I left as well, since I wanted to find out what had happened to Barrel Roll. I saw Heavy Duty and Tunnel Rat taking out Cobra Commander's newest BAT's, but again, I didn't see my brother anywhere. A few minutes later, I ran straight into one of Cobra Commander's red guard. The guard grabbed my arm and led me off. I struggled the entire way.

The guard removed his helmet. "Relax, Bombstrike, it's just me!" Barrel Roll grinned at me. I laughed and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back fondly. I heard a slightly uncomfortable-sounding cough from the door and turned. Shadow Strike stood in the door-frame.

"Who's he, Bombstrike? I've never seen him around before." Was it just me, or did he sound vaguely jealous? Maybe it was just me.

Barrel Roll pushed me behind him and brought up his gun. "Would you like me to dispatch him for you, Bombstrike?"

I hurriedly ran between the two young men. "No, no, stop it, both of you! Barrel Roll, this is Shadow Strike. Shadow Strike, this is my big brother, Barrel Roll. Now stop trying to kill each other!" Both men put down their weapons, my brother his gun and Shadow Strike his sword and a shurikin.

Then, to my complete surprise, the door opened again and Cobra Commander entered. "Bombstrike? Oh, there you are...who's he? He's a Joe, isn't he? Why is he here?" He addressed my brother with the same question he'd addressed me earlier: "Why is my mountain under attack?"

Barrel Roll stepped in front of me protectively. "We're rescuing her from you, you little snake! Now, we can take her and go without a fight, or we take her and go with a fight. You choose. Personally, I'd rather take her peacefully, but it's your choice."

Both men looked at me. "What?" I squeaked.

"I thought you were going to stay," Cobra Commander said.

I nodded hurriedly. "I am. I was just getting around to telling Barrel Roll so when you came in and rudely interrupted!" I said, putting my hands on my hips and glaring. Shadow Strike and Barrel Roll exchanged a meaningful glance, full of "she's got spunk, doesn't she?" and "that's my sister," respectively. Thankfully my brother knew me well enough to know that I was fibbing to the Big Boss Snake. He knew I would never agree to stay and work for Cobra. But he pretended to be hurt.

"Bombstrike, you mean that we went through all the trouble of rescuing you just to find out that you don't want to be rescued?" Barrel Roll actually managed to bring fake tears to his eyes. I was very impressed.

Still, I nodded coldly. "Yes, that's what I mean. Now get lost before any of you get hurt," I said, making shooing gestures with my hands.

Barrel Roll glanced at Shadow Strike and Cobra Commander, then walked out, head bowed and shoulders slumped sadly. Man, was he good! See what I mean about having an older brother?

Suddenly, he turned around and came back in. He crossed to me and gave me a hug, slipping something into my back pocket. Then he left again. I heard glass breaking, then the sounds of him jumping out the window. Thankfully his glider had been waiting on the roof.

I put my hand in my pocket, and found a grenade. A large one. No, wait, two smaller ones, packaged together. Oh, good, more ammo. Cobra Commander left, and Shadow Strike came over to me as I bent over and stuck the mini-grenades into the secret compartments in my shoes. "Are you going to sabotage the base?"

I nodded. "Yes. Just show me to the main control panel and I'll set both of these off inside it. I guarantee it won't last against them." Shadow Strike looked like he was smiling, and he led me into the interior of Cobra Mountain. On the way there, I managed to pick-pocket a guard and get his radio, which I used to send the other Sigma 6 members away.

When Shadow Strike and I reached the main control room, he sent all the other guards away. "This is the new strategist and tech specialist," He said, lying very convincingly. "Cobra Commander says no guards are necessary." Once the area was vacant, I sat down in one of the chairs and brought up the main menu.

"Wow," I said after a minute. "He's got a lot of work put into this. It's almost a shame to blow it up."

"Blow it up!?" Cobra Commander's voice was incredulous. "You mean you're going to blow it up? Why?"

I turned. "Because I'm a member of Sigma 6 and you're a threat to humanity. Therefore I must blow up yon console and force you to begin again. That should give us enough time to find a way to stop you for good, short of killing you."

Cobra Commander looked like he was going to explode, and he pulled out a gun. "WHAT!? You're not going to blow it up! I'll kill you first!"

I sighed. Why did things always have to get so complicated? Honestly, the guy was a pain in the posterior. I slowly bent down and untied a boot, unlaced it halfway and pulled out a small box about the size of my fist. Then I relaced and retied my boot and straightened.

"What's that?" Shadow Strike sounded fascinated.

Cobra Commander glared at him. "And you're fired!"

Shadow Strike shrugged, pulled off his mask, revealing a good-looking young man with long black hair and blue eyes, and drew his sword.

I stopped him. "No need for that. I've got this." I held up the box. There was a small red button on the top, and I got ready to press it.

"Wait, don't tell me: a fold-able gun." Shadow Strike looked amused.

I pressed the button, and a small handgun quickly unfolded, clicking into place. I held it up to Cobra Commander. "I'm a crack shot," I warned him. "I never miss." Cobra Commander looked between us for a second, then turned and ran screaming down the hall. I rolled my eyes. "What a loon. Now, let's get down to business." I stuck the now unfolded gun in my pocket and got the mini-grenades out of my shoes.

Pulling the pins, I lobbed them in the direction of the console, hearing them hit on the way out. I had grabbed Shadow Strike, who pulled the door closed when we left. An explosion made the door bulge outwards, and we grinned at each other from either side of it. Immediately after the explosion, the lights went out and the emergency alarm sounded.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Shadow Strike said, grabbing my hand and hurrying towards the nearest exit. We ran out the hangar door as the Patriot Grizzly, Wild Bill's choice ride for attacking Cobra Mountain, rolled out. Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes and the rest, excluding Barrel Roll, who was flying high above, were already on board, and they pulled us up.

The Patriot Grizzly took off, and I turned just in time to see the mountain blow sky-high. I grinned. That should give us a good few years to recover and strategize until Cobra Commander could find a new fortress and do new research, not to mention find new guards.

The Grizzly stopped behind a huge rock, and we heard voices behind it. First came Cobra Commander's. "Not _again_! Why does this always have to happen right before I'm ready for world domination?"

Baroness came next. "Maybe it's a sign, Commander."

Destro was third. "Maybe we should try an underwater citadel. That might be harder to blow up, since it's surrounded by water..."

Mindbender sounded absolutely livid. "All my research, gone! All the DNA I had collected and experimented on, gone! This isn't fair," his voice trailed off. I rolled my eyes. The world wasn't fair. A grown adult should know that.

Suddenly, a flash of green shot out from under a bush. It was a large, male, alligator. "James!" I said happily. Duke sighed.

"Not another crocodile, Bombstrike?"

I nodded. "If James doesn't get to come with us, then I stay right here." I climbed off and sat cross-legged on the ground next to James. Blackout chuckled.

Duke relented. "Very well, he can come. I had a hard time without you for six months, Bombstrike. You're my best strategist."

I blushed. "Why, thank you-SIX MONTHS!? I've been gone for six months!?"

Scarlett nodded. "I have a feeling they kept you sedated. Oh, and by the way, Barricade woke up from her coma this afternoon. Soon she'll be back doing what she likes most: mortar."

I was very happy by this point. Cobra Mountain was destroyed, James was coming with me, and now my older sister had finally woken from her coma! Not to mention Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow were finally talking again, and the two former-Cobra ninjas were going to be working for Sigma 6. The day couldn't have gotten any better.

I was sitting backwards on the Patriot Grizzly with Shadow Strike and James, the rest of them sitting forward, when the red ninja leaned over and put his arm around me. "You know, Bombstrike, you're going to be the best part of working for Sigma 6," he said, and kissed me.

Okay, maybe the day _could_ get better.

_A/N: Okay! Details. Yes, I know that Bombstrike and Barrel Roll are not in Sigma 6, at least I don't think they are, but I couldn't resist writing this. I made up Barricade, although I know she's a Transformer, to give credit to where the name came from in the first place. Sorry if the story is a little weird, I wrote it while I was sick and had nothing else to do. Most of the characters in the story aren't actually in Sigma 6, as far as I know, but I was bored and needed more characters then the ones that are actually in Sigma 6._

_R&R, even though it's a oneshot, I'd like to know what you thought!_


End file.
